


Payment

by ClayJackson



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Mob Boss AU, Public Blow Jobs, Trans Male Character, Trans Norman Jayden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Blake is the most powerful man in the city, and Jayden needs his help, again, on another case that is turning cold. This isn't the first time, or the second, or the third.





	Payment

            Jayden is tense as he’s escorted through the casino by the two men on either side of him, glasses on and head down to keep himself as unobtrusive and obscure as possible. It could hurt his reputation if someone identified him and commented on how often he was visiting the casino. It would for sure hurt his reputation if they mentioned that he was visiting the owner specifically, not just here to drink and gamble.

            He’s led to a far back wall of the casino, where several sectioned off booths are located, allowing some patrons to have a sense of privacy. The two men lead him to one in the middle and pull the curtain open to usher him inside.

            Blake is sitting back, one leg crossed over the other, his arms spread out along the back of the couch, a smug, cocky look on his face. Jayden wished he could knock that smirk off him. “Alright, Norman, what do you want this time?” Blake asks, his voice just as cocky as the rest of him. His clothes are neatly tailored. A crisp, dark button up with a sleek tie leading down the center of his chest, his suit coat resting on the back of the couch further away. Fresh pressed slacks straight and clean, a pair of stark black, well polished dress shoes that shine in the dim light. He didn’t have a holster on him, but Jayden know he had a gun close by somewhere.

            “Another case has started to come up cold,” he said walking through the curtains. The two men moved to follow him but Blake held up a hand, gesturing for them to leave. They backed out and let the curtains fall, but Jayden knew they would remain standing right outside. The curtains dampened some of the sounds from the casino, but the chatter of people and ringing of machines was still clear.

            “And?” Blake said, sitting forward and grabbing one of the glasses that were on the table, pouring an additional glass of vodka and sliding it across towards Jayden. “Have a drink, you look like you’ve got a stick up your ass.”

            Jayden stood on the other side of the table, casting a glance down at the drink before ignoring it. “We know we’ve got the wrong guy but can’t prove it. There were some things that were just too clean, circumstantial,” he said, pushing up his glasses so he could get a better read on Blake’s reactions.

            He let out a soft huff of laughter, rubbing a hand over the stubble on his jaw. “You talking about that Williamson kid? Supposedly came home from work to find his poor old man strangled in the living room?”

            Jayden nodded. “Yes, that one. All evidence points to the son, but there’s just something about it that doesn’t sit right with me. We couldn’t find the rope, burned or not burned, and while it’s possible that he could’ve gotten home during his break and done it, it would’ve been difficult,” he told him, outlining the case notes and flaws he had memorized.

            Blake took a swig of his drink, hardly phased by the taste of it. “You do have a point.”

            He waited for a response, but Blake just stared at him all smug and full of himself. It made Jayden grit his teeth. “All I need is a hint towards finding out who did it. I don’t need a why, just point me in the direction of where to find a key piece of evidence.”

            Blake nodded slowly, gesturing at Jayden to get closer. “Sit down and take a drink,” he ordered.

            Jayden wanted to refuse but knew if he pushed too much he wouldn’t get what he wanted. All that mattered was proving the son was innocent. This wouldn’t be the first time that Blake had made him work for the information he supplied. He had visited him several times before this, seeking help and information on cases. Blake was powerful, not much happened in the city without him knowing about it.

            Begrudgingly, he grabbed the glass Blake had slid at him and sat down on the couch, downing the drink in one quick go. It burned like hell and his face twisted up from the terrible sensation, but it was better than the whisky he had given him last time. He sets the glass back down on the table forcefully, shaking off the bitter taste before making stern eye contact with Blake.

            He laughs at him and sits forward resting an elbow on the table and his head in his palm. “You know you could loosen up a little,” he snarks at him. “Relax, sit back and enjoy some company for a moment.”

            Jayden kept his gaze. “I’d prefer not to. All I want is the information.”

            Blake looked him up and down for a moment before sighing and stretching his arms above his head. “Alright, I’ll give it to you.”

            Jayden relaxed a fraction of an inch, knowing that he would get what he needed. “How much for it?” he said as he reached into his jacket to grab his wallet. He was always careful to bring plenty of cash with him. More than enough. Sometimes Blake was a son of a bitch and charge him extra just for not greeting him properly.

            “No.”

Jayden froze, wallet half way out from under his jacket. “What?” he spat out, suddenly betrayed. Blake was a bastard, but to say he would give him the information only to snatch it back a second later? He felt distrust flood his stomach. So far, Blake had been true to his word, always giving Jayden the information he needed.

            “I don’t want the money,” Blake said, smooth and confident. There was a look in his eyes, a certain tilt to his lips that Jayden didn’t like. His stomach twisted on itself and the room grew hot as his nerves increased.

            “But I thought-“

            “Get over here.”

            Jayden blinked at him, confused.

            “If you take too long I might end up changing my mind and not give you anything.”

            Jayden couldn’t let that happen. He moved closer to him, keeping a good two feet between their bodies. It was probably the closest he had gotten to the mob boss since he first shook his hand. He was shorter than him, just by an inch of two, but broader, his chest wide and arms heavy. Jayden swallowed as his eyes scanned over him, trying to decipher a clue as to what was going on in that fucked up head of his.

            “There we go,” he said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. He shifted, legs spread open, body stretched out, confident and relaxed. “I’ve been letting you off easy. It’s about time you paid me back what you really owe me.”

            He paled at that, face blanching before flooding with color. He swallowed hard, his tie suddenly feeling very tight around his neck. He wanted to reach up and loosen it, but felt like any movement would cause the moment to crumble in on itself. Blake wasn’t being subtle.

            “Come here,” he said, resting a hand on the couch between his spread legs. Jayden stared at his hand, eyes wandering up to look at the seam of his slacks and noticing the way it curved out gently. Blake was hard.

            Jayden swore internally at himself as he felt his mouth water just looking at him. He shouldn’t do this, he should back out or offer more money. Doing this would be too much, it would be a commitment he couldn’t get out of, something greater that Blake could hold over his head and use when he decided he needed more from Jayden.

            But he would be damned if the thought hadn’t entered his mind before. Blake was strong, powerful. He was attractive too, all cocky and full of himself and well dressed. His cockiness rubbed Jayden just the right way. He’d been able to shove those thoughts aside, push them down enough that he could get out of these confrontations and deal with his problem at home once the case was done.

            And here Blake was, legs spread for him and asking (no, telling him) to come sit himself down between them and suck him off. Jayden’s head felt fuzzy and he would like to blame it on the vodka and not his arousal. That’s what he told himself as he slipped off the couch and moved to kneel on the floor between his legs, keeping his distance from him.

            Blake laughed as he looked down at him, an eyebrow cocked. “Damn, I didn’t expect you to move that easily,” he said. Jayden felt his face grow darker, suddenly aware of the situation he had put himself in. Here he was, in the back of a casino, the only thing granting him some privacy being the heavy curtains and the table behind him. “Well? Get going.”

            Jayden swallowed hard as he looked back down, staring at the bulge of his cock for a moment before shifting forward to reach him. His hands moved up to the belt buckle, only for Blake to grab on of them. He jumped at the sudden movement, looking up at him with fear. Oh he was powerful.

            “No, not like that. I want you to take your time. I’ve let you go easy for a long time now, I’m not letting you rush this,” Blake said, voice low and commanding. Jayden shook for a moment before nodding. “Nah, what do you say when I give you an order?”

            He gulped, heart pounding hard in his chest. “Yes, Sir,” he mumbled.

            “Louder.”

            “Yes, Sir,” he said louder, his voice cracking as he was suddenly aware that someone could hear them if he spoke too loudly.

            Blake smirked down at him. “Good boy. Continue.”

            Jayden shuddered at that, his clit twitching hard against the seam of his pants that were pulled too tightly against him in this position. He shouldn’t be getting turned on by this. Yet he here was, on his knees, turning to press a kiss to the inside of Blake’s knee, feeling just how expensive his pants were compared to his own.

            He kissed his way up his thighs slowly, alternating sides every few kisses. He dragged his tongue along the inseam, up and curving around the junction of his leg. Slowly, he moved to press a kiss against his cock through the material, his breath coming out shaky as he feels it against his lips.

            He takes a glance up at Blake and it caught by the way he’s looking down at him, that same smirk plastered across his face. Jayden was determined to make him lose it. He dragged his tongue over the curve of his cock, opening his mouth to press a sloppy kiss against him. He was big. The fabric moved smoothly against his lips as he continued to mouth at him, one part because of the quality of his slacks and another part before of how much Jayden’s mouth was watering.

            Blake didn’t stop him this time when he reached up to undo his belt, and he took that as a sign to keep going. He took his time undoing the belt, feeling the sleek leather and metal under his fingers as he loosened it, pushing it out of his way so he could get to the buttons and zipper of his slacks. He continued mouthing at him as he did so, starting to create a noticeable wet spot on the front of his pants. People would notice it if he didn’t wait long enough to let it dry.

            The buttons were easy enough to undo, and the zipper came down slowly, Jayden taking his time with it. Blake told him he didn’t want him rushing, and if Jayden was honest, he didn’t want to either. He pushed his pants open once they were undone, pressing the palm of his hands against his lower stomach, feeling the way Blake’s breathing drew in and out steadily. Jayden slipped his hand down slowly, outlining the buttons of his shirt until he slipped past it, dragging his fingers across his underwear.

            They were soft, Jayden assumed they were probably incredibly comfortable. He slid his hand down the dark material, reaching down until he felt where his underwear slipped. His breathing got stuck in his throat for a moment as he hesitated, his brain still yelling at him that he shouldn’t be doing this.

            “Intimidated?” Blake said above him and Jayden looked up, glaring at him. He laughed and reached down to pat the top of Jayden’s head, pushing his hair back from his eyes to get a good look at him. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be able to take it.” Jayden wanted to argue but knew he couldn’t, not in this position.

            He looked back down at his hand before slipping in into his underwear, breathing in sharply when his fingers brushed against his pubic hair. He continued, moving his fingers down and tracing along his cock as much as he could before wrapping his fingers around him and guiding him out of his pants.

            Blake was big. Not impressively long, but thick enough to make up for anything he might’ve lacked in length (which, in all honesty, was not much). There was a single piercing resting under the head of his cock, two metal balls on either side jutting out from his skin. His cock felt heavy in Jayden’s hand and he stared at it for a moment, his breathing heavy as he gave him a slow, smooth stroke.

            His fingers, still resting in Jayden’s hair, tightened just slightly, just enough to let Jayden know he was doing something good. Jayden stroked him slowly, rolling his thumb over the head of his cock. He swallowed, scolded himself for doing so, and stroked him for a few more moments while he worked up getting his mouth wet and slick again.

            Jayden wraps his lips around the head off his cock, his tongue slipping over the ridge of the piercing under his skin, breathing in sharply at the intimacy of having Blake’s dick in his mouth. He takes it down slowly, feeling Blake’s fingers run through his hair. It sends a shiver down his spine and he makes a soft noise, squeezing his eyes shut and praying Blake didn’t hear it.

            Of course he heard it, the bastard. Jayden knew when he felt him laugh and his face flushed, embarrassment surging through him. “You like this? Like taking my cock in your mouth?” Blake said and Jayden’s arousal only increased. He wasn’t trying to be quiet, he was speaking at his normal talking volume and Jayden was sure someone was going to hear.

            All he could do was give a small nod in response before pulling himself back up slowly, enjoying the way the piercing rolled over his bottom lip. He pulled off of Blake’s cock and looked over it again, admiring it. Blake’s hand pushed through his hair, sliding his glasses off and setting them on the table to get them out of his way so he could gently grab a fistful between his hands. “Are you just going to sit there and stare at it?” he said, taking his cock into his own hand and pressing it against Jayden’s cheek, smearing the saliva that was on it into his skin.

            Jayden shivered before taking his cock back into his mouth, urged on by Blake’s hand firmly pushing at the back of his skull, displaying more enthusiasm as he moved his mouth over him quickly. He bobs his head up and down him, breathing through his nose and aching at the gentle touch of Blake’s fingers through his hair.

            He looks up and sees Blake laid back against the couch languidly, his eyes shut but still with that smirk on his face. Jayden tighten his lips around him and took more of him into his mouth, determined to make him crack. He heard Blake let out a low noise when he hallowed out his cheeks, sucking on him with more intent for a moment before going back to bouncing his head up and down.

            Jayden’s embarrassingly turned on by having the mob boss’s cock in his mouth. He’s aching and dripping in his own pants, his hands glued Blake’s thighs. There was no way in hell he was going to let the bastard know that he was turned on.

            Blake lets out a low groan when Jayden drags his tongue over him and it just sends another spark of arousal through him, making him tighten his fingers on his legs for a fraction of a second before he’s able to control himself and relax his grip. Blake’s chest rises and falls slowly as he breathes through his nose, keeping himself relaxed. He was going to sit back and enjoy having Jayden do all the work for him.

            And Jayden does with hardly hidden enthusiasm, it’s almost embarrassing how energetic he is about sucking his cock. Blake wonders if this is how he blows everyone or if it was just him. He’d have to look into that later.

            Jayden pulls his mouth up his cock slowly, pressing his tongue against the cock head and focusing on the bar under the head. He rolled his tongue over it slowly, teasing at the ends that held it in place. Blake’s fingers tightened in his hair and he let out a low groan and Jayden felt dizzy with desire. It took every ounce of control he had to keep his hands on the other man and to keep his hips still.

            Blake had the pleasure of not feeling so restrained. He petted Jayden’s hair slowly, encouraging him up and down his cock as he pleased while also rocking his hips as he got more aroused. Jayden was practically panting through his nose in arousal, his heart fluttering in his chest as he felt and heard Blake reacting more.

            “Excuse me, Sir.” Jayden froze, Blake’s cock half inside his mouth, his hand still in his hair. “Mr. Starling is here for your meeting.” Meeting? That son of a bitch.

            Jayden’s whole body flushed in fear, excitement, humiliation. The guard who had spoken had to be one of the two posted outside. They escorted him in here and stayed out there, they knew he hadn’t left yet. There was only one possible explanation for his absence in the room. Jayden shivered, knowing that the two men knew he was on his knees with the city’s most powerful man’s dick in his mouth.

            “Send him in,” Blake said, gesturing with the hand that wasn’t resting on the back of his skull, gripping his hair and moving him slightly. Blake wanted him to keep going while he talked to the man.

            Jayden dug his nails into the meat of Blake’s thick thighs to keep himself from moaning around him. He heard the curtains part again before the sound of footsteps entered the room.

            “It’s good to see you, Harry,” Blake said casually, not a single part of his voice giving away the fact that he was getting his cock sucked right then. “Here, have a drink,” he said and he shifted forward, making Jayden move with him to keep his cock in his mouth while he poured the drink and slid it across the table.

            “It’s good to see you as well, Mr. Blake,” the other man said, his voice sounding powerful as well. “I wanted to talk to you about the shipment I had arranged for you.”

            Jayden felt like he was going to pass out. There was no way this mother fucker had arranged to have him suck his cock while talking to a business partner. “I assume everything is going as planned?” Blake said.

            “Nearly. The weather has made it difficult for the boat to get here so the supplies won’t be here until Tuesday,” Mr. Starling explained, his voice calm and cool. Jayden wondered what kind of man would be able to give Blake such bad news while so calm. “I apologize for the inconvenience, you know how I hate to go against a plan. I will pay you in order to compensate for the delay and lost time.”

            Blake nodded as he listened to him, the whole time his fingers carding through Jayden’s hair, guiding him up and down his cock. “You know how I hate to have my plans thrown off,” Blake said, voice deep. “$50,000 and we’ll call it a deal.”

            Jayden almost moaned at that, just managing to suppress himself. “Yes, of course, Mr. Blake,” the other said, though Jayden could hear the hint of surprise in his voice. “I’ll have it delivered to you at the same time as the supply drop.”

            “Sounds good,” Blake said casually. “I trust you to be a man of your word.”

            “Of course, I would hate to disappoint you,” Mr. Starling said, and Jayden could hear him walking towards the curtain. “I’ll talk to you in a week to discuss the next steps.”

            “I’ll see you then, Harry.”

            “Enjoy yourself, Mr. Blake,” he said and Jayden let out a barely audible whimper. Was that just a way the man talked or did he know that Jayden was sitting under the table blowing Blake? He heard the curtains open when the sound from outside increased before they fell shut again, giving him and Blake a minor sense of privacy.

            After they closed Jayden let out a high moan, his hips twitching slightly as he sucked Blake with more intent. Blake laughed at him after letting out a deep groan, looking down at him. “You liked that? Like having to suck my cock while I talk business with others?”

            Jayden keened in response. “Yeah, that’s what I thought you would say,” Blake said as he grunted softly, rocking his hips to thrust his cock into Jayden’s mouth and getting him to moan again.

            He was absolutely dripping in his own pants, way more than he should have been. His clit throbbed and he wanted so desperately to reach down and touch himself. He’d rather die than let Blake see him do that.

            He gasped when he felt Blake’s fingers tighten in his hair and he shoves him down his cock suddenly, making him take all of it in one swift motion. It makes Jayden gag for a second before he lets his throat relax, a loud moan coming from deep within him. Blake takes control of his movements, thrusting into his mouth and dragging his head how he pleased. Jayden has nothing to do but sit there and take it, his breathing heavy and his head swimming in pleasure.

            Jayden swallows around him the best he can and it’s a few more thrusts before Blake grips his head tightly and shoves him all the way down his cock. He hears and feels him let out a deep, guttural groan and then feels his cock twitch and cum shoot down his throat. Jayden tries his best not to moan but he can’t help the pitiful, desperate sound he makes as he swallows his cum down easily.

            Blake keeps him like that for a few moments, pressed down so his cheeks are digging into the metal teeth of his fly. He switches back to stroking Jayden’s hair after a while, looking back down at him and chuckling. “I didn’t expect you to take it so easily, Norman. You’re more of a slut than I thought you were,” he said, his voice thick.

            He shivered and whined softly, his face flushed. Blake laughed at him again and slowly pulled him off his cock, letting Jayden gasp for breath and look up at him. His pupils were wide and blown out with arousal. “I’ll mark this down as the beginning of your payment,” he said as he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped himself up. “$1,500 for the info.”

            Jayden panted heavily, his head spinning by how blasé he was. He crawled out from between his legs, from under the table, and stood shakily, his cunt aching with desire he would refuse to admit. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out his wallet, quickly counting out the money and slamming it down on the table.

            Blake smirked at him, all high and mighty that he could see how worked up Jayden was before taking the money and counting it himself. He nodded when he saw it was all there. “Check the CCTV footage from the gas station across the street from the house,” Blake said, his voice casual and business like, as if he hadn’t just gotten the FBI agent to suck him off.

            Jayden nodded and turned to leave. “Wait.” He froze, hand reaching to pull the curtain open. “That’s no way to end a conversation, especially when I’ve given you want you wanted.”

            He turned back around to face him, his blood boiling at the smug look on his fucking face. “Thank you,” he spat out, whipping back around and grabbing one of the curtains.

            “No, properly,” Blake said firmly and shit, that wasn’t helping the ache between his legs.

            “Thank you, Sir,” he said, his voice catching in his throat as he was suddenly aware of how close he was to other people.

            Blake laughed and Jayden dug his nails into the thick fabric. “We’ll work on that from here on,” he said and Jayden flushed at that before tearing the curtain open and storming out. 


End file.
